Confessions
by OracleDru
Summary: Addison and Callie fanfic. Chapters 2 and 3 now up! ff pairing, slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Seattle day was warm as Addison sat outside, the remains of her lunch forgotten on the table before her. She remained quiet, her vision blurred despite the glasses that sat resting on her head, and her thoughts completely not on where she was. Seven months ago she had thought she knew was she was doing and had absolutely no regrets. Even now she knew she had made the right decision, despite the ache in her heart and strain on her already delicate friendship with Mark. And somehow that wasn't what mattered the most to her. This secret was eating her up inside and telling him had done nothing to ease that tension. It wasn't really him she wanted to tell, and she knew it.

She was acutely aware of the new presence, even though she didn't acknowledge it outwardly and tried to ignore the new pain that erupted when her friend began to confide in her. The dark haired, passionate woman who had sat down next to her didn't seem to notice Addison's dismal mood, but the red haired woman did notice Callie's. Addison understood and any other day she would empathized with the woman's distress, but not today. Damn it all, today she was going to be selfish.

"Did you just hear a thing I said?" Callie asked, her question rewarded with Addison finally turning her head and meeting her gaze head on.

Had she heard? Addison mused herself internally. Yes, she had heard. Every single word that cut deeply into her heart, she had heard them all. George had kissed Callie – the very thing the attending surgeon from New York had dreaded and known would happen. The intern would realize his mistake at letting Callie slip through his fingers, finally opening his eyes to the amazing, beautiful woman who had been pining after him for months.

Removing her glasses, Addison shook her head, sensing that at this point things couldn't get much worse. So she too confided in the woman next to her, letting out a soft sigh. "I aborted Mark's baby," she confessed quietly, watching Callie's face for a reaction.

"So maybe today everything is all about you," the other doctor remarked, leaning closer to her friend as she prepared to listen intently.

Addison's heart soared and for a moment, she wished she too could just lean in closer and plant her lips over those beautiful full ones. But Callie was in love with George and such a public display could only lead to embarrassment for them both, since Addison doubted the other woman would be receptive. So she settled on the best friend's path, opening her mouth and letting the words tumble out, desperately needing someone to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was wrong. Of this, Addison Montgomery had no doubt. She used sex to lash out at those she truly longed to be with. First it had been Mark, and she had used him to get back at Derik in a way no one else could. And this time she really didn't know why she was doing it, but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't live on this diet of anger and jealousy much longer.

So she had kissed Alex Karev. Hell, she'd been leading him on for the past week, wondering, hoping a certain resident would notice, wishing for the attention her body craved. But attention had not come from the source she wanted, from the one person with whom she longed to share not only her body but also her soul. Someone she felt a connection with as well as that animal attraction. She thought she'd had that with Derik but this put whatever that was to shame. Was she actually falling in love? And if she was, what the fuck was she doing here, with an intern of all things? It was becoming cliché at their hospital, attendings and interns. And besides, with this intern's reputation, he was only good for one thing – well, maybe more than one, but she only had one thing on her mind tonight.

Pulling away slowly, Addison's hands found his shoulders and forced him to stay where he was, a good distance from her and her lips. "I'm sorry, Alex," she whispered, her clouded eyes fixing on the amber liquid in her glass. "I can't do this," she murmured, grasping her purse tightly as she stood up slowly. Patting his shoulder, she sighed and made her way to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison stopped on the stairs, watching as the vision before her halted in her tracks on a nearby step. The attending's breath quickened slightly as she unconsciously smoothed the dress she had purposely picked out this morning, her favorite red one, the one that matched her hair and accentuated aspects of her body she liked showing off.

Callie paused momentarily, noticing Addison's distress and threw her friend an understanding look. Sighing, the redhead couldn't believe when her mouth opened, words spilling from her lips before she could stop them, "I kissed Alex."

Without missing a beat, the other doctor replied in the same tone, "George has become a sex machine."

"Oh," Addison answered, not missing the fact that Callie had left almost immediately. Their heart-to-hearts had certainly become shorter lately, this one shorter than she had thought possible. Sighing, she hopped the rest of the way down the stairs, wondering where the pep in that hop had gone. Then again, perhaps she hadn't had that in a long time, since before she moved to Seattle. With that gloomy thought, she went about the rest of her day.

She stood outside a hotel room door, fidgeting nervously back and forth and wringing her hands as her anxiety fed the thoughts of leaving. But she had promised herself that she could do this, facing the issue head-on instead of running or lashing out as she usually did. She knew George's father had died and the thought of waiting had occurred to her, especially remembering the admission Callie had confided to her earlier that day. Still she was here, fretting quietly in a hallway and lifting her hand to the door to knock more calmly then she felt.

The door opened to the stunning sight of Callie Torres in her bathrobe with silky black lingerie underneath, visible because the sash was still untied. Unconsciously Addison wet her lips as she sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Um . . . I . . . uh," the redhead stuttered, desperately trying to find more articulate words to say.

A small smile dented into Callie's cheeks; it was apparent she wasn't even bothering to attempt hiding her amusement. Shaking her head, she stepped aside and motioned toward the inner room with her hand. "Come in, Addison," she invited her friend, by this time the grin full blown, covering most of her tan face.

Blue eyes opened wide as the attending surgeon in the hall took a step back toward the opposite wall. "Oh, no, I wouldn't – couldn't – shouldn't interrupt. I mean, it would be awkward, um, and George needs you right now," she stuttered, cursing herself for suddenly becoming a babbling Dr. Seuss.

Callie chuckled and shook her head back and forth. "George isn't here. I sent him home a while ago – and we're no longer together."

Addison's head shot up in surprise, blue eyes connecting with deep brown ones. "Really?" she asked quietly, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes, really," the woman in the bathrobe replied, sighing loudly. "Would you just come in, please? It would be easier to hold a conversation if you did."

The redhead nodded mutely as she followed her friend into the room, hearing the door close behind them before she stopped and turned nervously. "You know, I really shouldn't be here," she murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with the other woman. "You probably want to be alone . . ." she trailed off, finally lifting her eyes to settle on the face she had memorized long ago.

The expression she found was one she didn't recognize, and she couldn't help the fear that leapt to her throat. Pulling her arms around her middle, she braced herself for the worst, closing her eyes at the thoughts of rejection that flooded her mind.

Suddenly there was a soft pressure against her lips, causing her eyes to flutter open in shock. She was met with the sight of Callie's face close to hers, the dark eyes closed as her full lips pressed themselves to Addison's thin ones. Letting out a soft sigh, Addison's eyelids slid closed in contentment as her arms pulled Callie's body closer.

When they finally parted, Callie's lips found Addison's ear, and she whispered in a husky voice, "Did you think I didn't notice?" The only response the redhead could muster was a nod as she swallowed hard. Smiling against the fairer skin, Callie asked softly, "How could I not?" before pulling back and once again leaning over for another kiss.


End file.
